


Babysitters

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Clone wars drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, the clones are all brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Waxer and Boil offer to babysit their niece Numa.
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Clone wars drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Babysitters

Waxer wasn't sure what he expected when he heard frantic knocking on the door, but it certainly wasn't to find his older brother standing there with his one year old daughter in his arms.

"Bly?" Waxer asked in confusion. "What are you-"

"Where's Dad?" Bly interrupted. Waxer would have been offended if it wasn't so clear that something was wrong. "He won't pick up his phone."

Before Waxer could answer he was interrupted yet again.

"He's taken Jesse and Kix to see their first R rated movie remember? Or at least their first one that he knows about." Boil shouted from where he was coming down the stairs, mostly likely after hearing all the commotion. "He's probably switched his phone off."

"What about Cody? Or Rex?"

"It's just us two home at the moment." 

Bly swore. Waxer to share a look with his twin. They hadn't heard their brother swear since he'd become a father.

"Is everything ok?" Waxer asked.

Bly sighed as the little girl in his arms tried to reach up to touch his chin.

"Aayla's father has been arrested, again. Me and Aayla need to head down to the station and since this is Quilan we're talking about, I have no idea what hes done or how long we'll be so I need someone to look after Numa. I was going to ask Dad but..."

Bly trailed off as it became clear that their father would not be around to help.

Suddenly an idea came into Waxer's head.

"We'll look after Numa!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Both Bly and Boil shouted, giving him identical looks of disbelief. 

"Don't worry. Dad will be back in an hour or two anyway. We can take care of her until then."

Both Boil and Bly looked like he was about to argue with him. But before they could, Aayla beeped the car horn fro down the driveway. She shouted something in French. Whatever she'd said seemed cause Bly to come to some sort of decision.

"Alright fine." He sighed, handing the backpack on his back to Boil who nearly toppled vet with the weight, before gently lowering Numa into Waxer's arms. Waxer had held her before but he'd forgotten how heavy she was for someone do small. Her extra weight seemed to weigh down on his shoulder as he realised just how much responsibility he now had.

"Promise me you'll try to get hold of Dad as quickly as possible and call me the moment he comes home." Bly ordered, still not sounding completely fine with the idea.

"We will." Waxer promised as Boil grumbled under his breathe.

"Goodbye sweetheart." Bly said gently in a manner very different to his previous frantic behaviour. He placed a kiss on top of her small fuss of hair. "Be good for your uncles."

He then turned to his younger brothers and fixed them with a look similar to their dads when he knew they were going to do something to get themselves in trouble.

"If anything happens to her while I'm gone, Dad will never find your bodies."

As soon as he left Numa immediately started crying.

His twin turned to look at him with a look that said this is all your fault.

"So, what are we going to do now?"


End file.
